Robbie's Memoirs
Robbie's Memoirs is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a book used by Robbie to record his memoirs and reveals the story of Robbie's life during the Age of Burning Fields and 100 years following the Great Calamity. Memoirs First page :"Let me start from the beginning. It was 100 years ago... Calamity Ganon had already swallowed Princess Zelda. :Dr. Purah and I had taken Link to the Shrine of Resurrection and left him to recover. :Dr. Purah and I departed for Kakariko Village, where we left Lady Impa... :All three of us couldn't stay to together, of course. We couldn't risk Calamity Ganon getting all of us in one strike. :If that happened, there'd be no one left to deliver Princess Zelda's message to Link when he recovered and woke up. :We had to ensure at least one of us would be able to talk to him. :So Dr. Purah and I set out to survive as long as we could. We were lucky... :We found large amounts of ancient energy in the Necluda and Akkala regions. We could continue our research. :Just as we had in Hyrule Castle, we could again set ourselves to finding some way to seal Calamity Ganon away. :We decided who would go where in the only fair way possible: rock, paper, scissors. I set out for Akkala soon after." Second page :"I was all set to go to Akkala, but first I decided to go with Dr. Purah to the ancient energy source in Necluda. :...Actually, that implies that I had any choice. Dr. Purah had laid a pretty heavy guilt trip when I suggested her going alone. :"In a world as dangerous as ours, are you seriously asking me to travel alone?" She's so darned pushy... :Anyway, Dr. Purah promised Lady Impa that they'd meet again someday, then she and I set out from Kakariko Village. :But not before loading a cart with the Guidance Stone Dr. Purah had been using at Hyrule Castle." Third page :"We traveled for some time. South of the Pillars of Levia, across Lake Siela, and through Blatchery Plain... :Then we came upon Fort Hateno. Link had battled an army of Guardians there, and it was where he'd been defeated. :A master swordsman such as Link, who'd impressed King Rhoam enough to be made Princess Zelda's personal knight... :Well, even someone like that has their limits. :I'm sorry, Link... I spent so much of my life researching the Guardians. :Even with all my knowledge, I wasn't able to give you the weapons or power you needed to succeed. :Those were my thoughts as I looked upon the broken husks of the Guardians strewn around Fort Hateno." Fourth page :"Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Dr. Purah had slipped away. :I knew Hateno Village wasn't much further along the road, and that the Calamity had barely touched that area... :So I felt safe letting her continue on her own. We parted ways without even saying goodbye, I suppose. :Stirring myself back to action, I set out on my own journey back toward Kakariko Village." Fifth page :"With Dr. Purah "escorted" safely to Hateno Village, it was time for me to head to my new home in Akkala. :I returned to Kakariko Village to collect the remaining Guidance Stone, then I immediately set out for Akkala. :I made my way through the Lanayru Wetlands and headed towards Ternio Trail. :I knew that once I crossed the Akkala Span, I would officially be in Akkala. :The autumn leaves brought some joy to my spirit as I crossed Shadow Pass then headed north from Ordorac Quarry. :Akkala is known for its long stretches of nothing. I'd set out hoping that would still be the case... :I was attacked by a Guardian here and there as I went, but remember, I'd spent my life studying them. :Dispatching them individually was no challenge at all. :In time, I reached the lighthouse in Akkala. What a perfect place to keep an eye on the monsters out there. :I unloaded my Guidance Stone and settled into my new home." Sixth page :"And so began my life of solitary research... :I knew I had to continue to research the ancient soldier gear for Link... He could wake at any time. :I quickly settled on a routine. First, I would carry the blue flame from Tumlea Heights. :Next, I would melt the ancient materials, refine the result, and then shape it into ancient solider gear. :It's difficult to say how much progress I made on my research. The routine demanded so much focus, day after day. :But then I had a clever thought! I realized I could automate the entire refinement process! :It took some significant work, but I was able to successfully remodel the Guidance Stone. :Thanks to my effort, it can refine any ancient material inserted into it and offer something in return. :I named this machine Cherry, after the first girl I ever loved..." Seventh page :"My research didn't end with the creation of Cherry, not at all! I realized that if she was able to refine the ancient materials... :There was no reason she couldn't also manufacture ancient soldier gear, too! Anyone could make ancient equipment! :I also decided then that I wanted to be able to give her a voice so she could speak. :I was filled with ambition then, but it was no easy task to make my dreams a reality. :Automating the manufacturing process was extremely difficult. It took me decades to figure it out. :I'll spare you the details of all the things that went wrong... :But I will say it was complex enough that I had to put my desires to remodel Cherry on the back burner for a while." Eighth page :"Days and months came and went. Before I even realized it, I'd reached the ripe age of 90. :I would have been lost in my work even then... But around that time, a young woman named Jerrin arrived. :She'd first trained with Dr. Purah, then Lady Impa had sent her to aid me. She quickly proved herself quite capable. :She carried the blue flame from Tumlea Heights and even reworked and improved my designs for Cherry. :The very fact that she had trekked all the way from Kakariko Village alone proved she was no ordinary girl. :Her intellect, her spirit... In hindsight, is it any surprise that we eventually ended up married?" Ninth page :"Thanks to Jerrin's redesign, Cherry was soon crafting ancient soldier gear perfectly and speaking beautifully. :She spoke better than any machine I'd ever heard. It would have been hard to tell she wasn't a native Hylian. :If I said, "Good morning," she'd respond with a sweet, "Good morning, Robbie." :And she was helpful! "Cherry, where'd I leave my book?" "It's the third book from the right on the second shelf, Robbie." :She also knew how to ask if she needed something. "Robbie, could you increase the furnace heat a little?" :I'd always go personally to fetch more blue flame from Tumlea Heights. I didn't realize our interactions hurt someone... :That someone...was Jerrin. Perhaps it was due to her namesake, but my exchanges with Cherry hurt Jerrin." Tenth page :"Despite the fact that she knew Cherry was only a machine, she still felt uneasy with my interactions with her. :She was in tears when she told me. She knew it made little sense, and yet she couldn't help how she felt. :I was devastated. I hadn't even realized the pain I was causing. :Although Jerrin had designed Cherry, she was now being hurt by her own creation. :We agreed to restore Cherry to her original, mechanical way of speaking. I took it upon myself to make the changes." Eleventh page :"From then on, I was careful to not refer to her as Cherry. Doing so would anger my wife. Instead, I called her... :ancient oven. :Some time later, Jerrin gave birth to a baby boy, a beautiful young one who bore all the features of his mother. :We decided to name him Granté, and together we passed the time as a happy family at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. :It was, unfortunately, only a temporary peace. Princess Zelda did her best to contain Calamity Ganon..." Twelfth page :"Around the time Granté turned three, a letter from Dr. Purah arrived. It was a shock to receive it. :The last time she'd written, it was to talk about an assistant from Kakariko Village, whom she felt was useless. :She was writing now to let me know she'd completed research on powering up the runes, like Stasis. :Hearing this reinvigorated my interest in researching ancient soldier gear." Thirteenth page :Granté grew fast, and it wasn't long before he towered over me! :He loved to carry the blue flame from Tumlea Heights, calling it a chance to train his body. :I could see the curiosity in his eyes, and so I encouraged him to travel the world and see as much as he could. :He'd always been independent. But I was still surprised when, the very day I told him to travel, he left! :Writing about Granté's training reminds me... :A few days before he left, I thought it might be a good idea to have Granté study with Dr. Purah. :I wrote to her to ask what she thought of such an idea, and she sent a letter that simply said... :"Don't send anyone here!" :I wonder what happened to her to make her say such a thing..." See also * Chief's Diary * Paya's Diary * Purah's Diary * King Rhoam's Journal * The Old Man's Diary * Zelda's Diary Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items